Aritmancia
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Cálculos de Aritmancia ou simples Adivinhação?  Não importava... de qualquer maneira eles tinham um trato. HPDM - Tarefa de Casa - Forum 6V


**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Aritmancia_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Cálculos de Aritmancia ou simples Adivinhação? Não importava... de qualquer maneira eles tinham um trato.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _humor__  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> _oneshot_  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Spoiler 6, EWE_  
><em><br>_

**Aritmancia  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

O som engraçado que Draco fez com a garganta chamou a atenção de Harry Potter. O moreno estava bem acomodado na cama de casal, apenas esperando o marido vir se juntar a ele.

Intrigado, ergueu os olhos e observou o loiro sentado na escrivaninha. Ele tinha um papirus numa das mãos delgadas, uma pena negra na outra. Os olhos cinzentos permaneciam fixos e concentrados na leitura. Mas o tenso era a testa franzida: sinal de preocupação.

– O que foi...? – Harry perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.

– Estava lendo a carta do _seu_ filho.

Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas. Tentou se lembrar de algo que Albus pudesse ter dito que fosse tão grave. Não conseguiu pensar em nada. Tudo parecia maravilhosamente bem.

– E qual o problema...?

– Qual o problema? Qual o problema, Potter? – o loiro ficou irritado – Você leu a carta direito?

Segurando um suspiro o Gryffindor estendeu o braço e recuperou o par de óculos sobre o criado:

– Li. Albus disse que está tudo bem e...

– Ele disse muito mais que isso, Harry. Em que mundo você vive? Se você pegar todas as "pistas" que ele deu vai descobrir que Ravenclaw vai vencer a Taça das Casas esse ano!

– O que? Que "pistas"? – a confusão do moreno era gritante – Ele não disse nada disso! Como chegou a essa conclusão?

– Ora, usei Aritmancia, óbvio. Eu era realmente bom nisso no colégio. – Draco afirmou como se fosse evidente.

Desistindo de dormir tão cedo Harry sentou-se na cama, recostando-se melhor contra a cabeceira de madeira. Tentou não deixar a diversão transparecer:

– Então Ravenclaw ganha a Taça das Casas?

– Hn... – Draco passou os olhos cinzentos pelo papirus que segurava – Vence por 4812 pontos. O quarto ano dos garotos está arruinado. Pobre Scorpion, não merece isso... – resmungou a última parte.

– E as outras casas? – Harry ficou subitamente interessado.

– Hufflepuff com 4591. Slytherin com 4377. E Gryffindor com 3054. Perder pra Ravenclaw tudo bem, são umas malditas corujas de biblioteca. Mas ficar abaixo de Hufflepuff... que humilhação.

– Não seja exagerado. São alunos esforçados também.

– Esforçados...? – Draco desdenhou – Eles nunca ganham nada! São ótimos em fracassar. Já deviam ter se conformado...

– Gryffindor fica por último? – Harry considerou – James ficará arrasado.

Malfoy lançou um olhar gélido para o marido:

– Arrasado? Ele vai ficar insuportável. Gryffindors não sabem perder. São irritantes.

Harry quase riu. Quem não sabia perder ali...? Mas ao invés de debochar da preocupação do loiro deu de ombros:

– Ame-nos ou deixe-nos.

– Fico com a primeira opção. – Malfoy afirmou distraído divertindo o moreno. – Tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

– Tem que fazer nada, Draco. – agora Harry se irritou – É a vez dos garotos se divertirem. Deixe-me ver seus cálculos.

A contra gosto o Slytherin levantou-se da cadeira e foi sentar-se no colchão macio. Estendeu o papirus para o marido que mal começou a ler os cálculos complicadíssimos e sentiu sono. Desistiu:

– Isso tá mais pra Adivinhação que Aritmancia, Draco. Não tente adivinhar o futuro.

– Adivinhação? Não seja ridículo! – o loiro inflamou-se de indignação – É impossível que eu tenha errado. Aposto que...

Calou-se pegando a folha de volta depressa. Mas era tarde demais, o sorrisão de Harry confirmou:

– Aposta, é? O que?

Draco hesitou brevemente antes de erguer o queixo pontudo de forma arrogante:

– Aposto que Ravenclaw ganha a Taça das Casas com esses pontos e que o ranking vai ser exatamente o que eu calculei. – terminou de falar e cravou os olhos no moreno, que apenas o observava com um sorriso. Harry não ia revelar, mas sentia ondas de amor transbordando naquele instante. Slytherins: ame-os ou deixe-os. No caso, Harry amava o suficiente para nunca abrir mão.

Diante do olhar intrigado de Draco, acabou questionando:

– Se você ganhar vai querer o que?

– Café da manhã todos os dias na cama até o final do ano. Natal na casa dos meus pais e não com os Weasley. E... ano novo na Espanha.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas nem vacilou:

– Feito.

A velocidade com que o marido aceitou os termos deixou Malfoy desconfiado:

– E se você, por um absurdo inimaginável do destino, ganhar...? Vai querer o que?

A resposta veio na hora:

– Nada mais de Aritmancia antes de dormirmos. E...

– E...?

Antes de responder Harry passou um braço pela cintura do loiro e o trouxe de encontro a seu corpo. Então sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

– E você veste _aquela_ roupa outra vez pra mim...

Imediatamente Draco escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do marido. Harry não podia ver-lhe a face, porém tinha certeza que o outro corara:

– Aquela roupa...? – perguntou num tom de voz fraco, a respiração acariciando a pele do moreno, que subitamente não sentia mais sono.

– É. Então... temos uma aposta? Ou não confia nos seus cálculos complicadíssimos?

Malfoy deslizou a mão pelo braço do marido e caiu na provocação:

– Muito bem. Temos uma aposta.

O moreno riu satisfeito, enquanto ajudava Draco a se ajeitar debaixo das cobertas quentes, o papirus esquecido sobre as cobertas. Mais do que nunca desejou ardentemente que uma reviravolta acontecesse e que Ravenclaw não vencesse. Ou pelo menos não com aqueles pontos exatos.

Mas o fim daquela aposta só viria no final do ano letivo. Quando todos os pontos fossem somados e a casa campeã anunciada.

Fim

Escrita para a aula de Aritmancia. Ainda não consultei minhas companheiras Ravens, mas se alguma já fez a aula, eu vou postar como dever de casa "fics de outros ships".

Ah...

E me comprometo: quando o ano letivo terminar eu escrevo uma continuação. Ou o Harry levando café da manhã na cama pro Draco ou... Malfoy com _aquela_ roupa... Mas não vale a exatidão dos pontos (o Malfoy pode ser bom em Aritmancia. Eu não.), fica valendo a ordem das casas.

Se bem que vou torcer pra Ravenclaw desesperadamente. /apanha


End file.
